Twenty Five Days of a Camp Half Blood Christmas
by helotastic
Summary: Count down to Christmas with 25 short drabbles about everyone at camp during the Holiday Season. PERCABETH, and possibly some other pairings.
1. Deck the Halls

**Yes, I know, the series never mentions them celebrating Christmas at Camp Half-blood. But for the purposes of this story, pretend that they do. **

**After all, anything can happen in FF. This particular story takes place between PJO and HOO (Heroes of Olympus).  
**

**And no offense to those of you who celebrate Hanukkah or Kwanzaa, since I'm doing Christmas. I guess the demigods' religion is the whole Greek mythology thing, so they'd celebrate Christmas not really as a Christian Christmas, but just as a holiday.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. And I'm not rich enough to buy it, so I won't be owning it any time soon. I do own all the OCs and the writing itself.**

December 1:

_24 days until Christmas…_

"What did you do to my tree?" Thalia screeched, running down the hill. The rest of the hunters followed her cautiously.

Annabeth suppressed a smile "That's the first thing you say to me after, what, two months?"

"Hi. How are you doing? Now what happened to my tree?" Thalia repeated.

Annabeth followed her glare to Thalia's pine, covered in little lights and pink and green ornaments. "The Aphrodite cabin thought we needed more holiday cheer. Sorry."

"PINK and green?" Thalia griped, "What in Hades were they THINKING?"

Annabeth mimicked an Aphrodite girl, "Pink is, like, the new red. I mean, red? That was sooo last year!"

She and Thalia burst into giggles.

"Glad to see you two are having fun out here while I try to wrestle the lights onto the Big House." Annabeth and Thalia turned to see Percy mockingly shaking his head at them.

"Come on." Annabeth pulled on Thalia's hand. "Apparently the guys aren't smart enough to set up the lights themselves."

Thalia and Annabeth walked down the hill talking excitedly.

"Hey, Nico! I found some help!" Percy called up.

Nico peeked out from on top of the roof "Good. It's unfitting for the Ghost King to have to set up Christmas lights."

He climbed down the ladder and dusted himself off before noticing Thalia. "Oh! Hi, Pinecone Face. It's your turn to go up there."

Thalia backed away, her face pale "I'm not going up there."

"Oh, right." Annabeth said "Guess that mean we can't help after all!" She started to leave.

"Not so fast, Wise Girl." Percy caught her hand and pulled her back. "You and Thalia can set up the holly garlands inside, then."

They cheerfully ran into the Big House, giggling together.

"Make sure you actually work!" Percy called after them.

They didn't hear. And it wouldn't have mattered anyway.

**I know it's short, but I'll update everyday until Christmas. That should make up for it.**

**Just a random piece of info: I'm calling these drabbles, even thought a drabble is a story under 100 words and these chapters will be about 200 - 300 words long. I'm a daughter of Athena, so I just had to say that. Sorry if it bored you! **

**Drew: That _was_ boring, hon. And pink _is_ the new red!  
**

**Me: Why do you keep _enunciating_ your words?**

**Drew: *huffs* You better put me in the next chapter.**

**Me: I'll think about it. Now remember to review or you'll get chopped into itty-bitty pieces by Backbiter, Riptide, Katoptris, etc. all at the same time!  
**


	2. Mistletoe Part 1

**Next chapter, as promised.**

**Thanks to all you wonderful reviewers!  
**

December 2:

_23 days until Christmas…_

"NOOOO!" Andromeda, an Aphrodite girl, shoved the hunter who was taking down a branch of mistletoe.

Phoebe, the hunter, grabbed for it again and ripped it off the door frame of the Artemis cabin.

"What are you doing? That mistletoe is important!"

"Then find a different spot to put it." Phoebe snapped "It's disrespectful to Lady Artemis to put_ mistletoe_ on her cabin."

She spat out the word mistletoe as if it were a curse.

"Fine!" Andromeda marched off clutching the branch. She tacked it onto the wall of the Ares cabin.

Clarisse looked at it and pulled out her knife. Andromeda stepped back nervously.

But Clarisse just cut off part of it and went looking for Chris.

Andromeda breathed a sigh of relief.

Drew nodded appreciatively from the porch of the Aphrodite cabin. "That's the spirit! Keep putting up more mistletoe!"

She turned to the little girl next to her "Claire, get me some more hot cocoa."

Claire silently handed her another mug.

Drew peered inside and handed it back "There are two marshmallows, hon. I told you to get only one. Two's bad for my complexion. One day on litter patrol."

"But… but…"

"What?" Drew hissed

"I… never mind."

"Mhmm. Another day on litter patrol."

Claire whimpered.

Drew stood up and clapped her hands "Okay. We did a great job today, sweeties."

"We?" someone muttered

"I heard you, Helen. Would you like to join Claire on litter patrol?"

There was a silence.

"I didn't think so." Drew smiled smugly. She couldn't wait for tomorrow, when the _real_ fun would start.

**Clarisse: I'm going to kill you for making me take the branch of mistletoe and go looking for Chris.**

**Me: I'm the author. I can do whatever I want. Including killing you in a horrible death. Hehe.  
**

**Clarisse: *glares***

**Me: Aw, come on. Have a little holiday cheer!**

**Clarisse: Bah! Humbug! *stomps away*  
**

**Me: Well, please review! **

**P.S. Okay, so what couple(s) do you want to get caught under the mistletoe? I already have Percy and Annabeth, which is a no brainer. Tell me in your reviews!**


	3. Mistletoe Part 2

**This is a much longer chapter. I wanted to put all the couples you guys suggested, but I didn't have time. Thanks for your reviews anyway!**

**Oh, and someone else is also doing a Christmas countdown, but I did not steal this idea from them. I came up with it on my own.  
**

December 3:

_22 days until Christmas…_

Percy snuck up behind Annabeth and wrapped his arms around her waist "Where are you going? It's free time."

"I don't know. I was going to go back to my cabin. Unless... Want to go for a walk?" Annabeth asked hopefully, linking her arm through his.

He smiled at her "Sure."

They wandered around camp for a little before coming to the beach. "Come on, let's go in the water."

"What? No!" Annabeth shrieked "It's freezing!"

"Did you forget I'm a Son of Poseidon?" Percy asked, amused. "If you hold my hand you won't get wet."

"What if I don't want to hold your hand?"

Percy pretended to be offended. "You don't want to hold my hand?" He made a sad face.

Annabeth smiled "Nah, it's okay. Let's go sit down."

They worked their way over to a spot against the rocks.

"Mmm." Annabeth leaned her head on Percy's shoulder and tilted it back. "Mistletoe." she said suddenly, spotting a branch tucked into a crack above them.

"Huh?"

"You are such a Seaweed Brain." Annabeth sighed and kissed him.

"Oh."

* * *

"Travis Stoll!" Katie screamed.

Travis appeared, grinning "Yeah?"

"It was you that hid poison ivy in the holly, wasn't it?" she demanded, pointing at the holly plants lining the edge of the cabin.

"So what if I did?" Travis retorted.

Katie gave him a look of fury "Now I'll have a rash for weeks!"

"That's too bad, isn't it?"

"TOO BAD? It's not even…" she broke off when Travis leaned forward and kissed her.

After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled back.

She was speechless. Finally she managed to choke out "Why?"

He shrugged, as if it were no big deal "We're standing underneath the mistletoe."

She looked up and sure enough, there it was. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back, then whispered "I still hate you, though."

He laughed. "I hate you too."

* * *

"Hey." Thalia turned to see Ken, an Aphrodite boy, waving at her.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously but walked over. "What?"

"Nothing. Except that we're standing under the mistletoe right now and…" He took another step forward.

In one swift move, Thalia brought up her bow and notched an arrow. "You take one more step, and you're dead."

Ken gulped, pale as a sheet. "Okay."

Thalia gave him a death glare, "Now take a step back."

He did as he was told.

"Now you're going to turn around and leave. You will never bother me again, unless you have a death wish. Understand?"

He nodded meekly and hightailed out of there.

Thalia watched him with grim satisfaction.

* * *

Nico tapped the dirt with his stygian iron sword, making skeletal mice appear before banishing them back to the Underworld.

"Nico?" a girl's voice called.

Nico groaned and sheathed his sword. Helen.

"Hi!" Helen burst into the clearing, smiling and twirling her hair around her finger.

He gave her a sour look "What do you want?"

She giggled idiotically "Oh, just wondering if you want to go to my cabin with me. Just hang out, you know? Aren't you lonely here in the woods?"

"No." Nico responded curtly.

Helen stepped forward "Are you sure?"

Nico backed up "Yes. Now go get a life. You do nothing but flirt with me all day. Maybe you should take up a hobby or something."

An unhappy look flitted across Helen's face before she resumed her normal vacant, empty headed look. "Mistletoe!"

Nico looked up and panicked, slowly inching backward from her. "No… don't."

She gave him a puppy dog face "Come on…"

He turned and fled for his life while Helen chased him.

"HELP!" Nico screamed "There's a creepy stalker chasing me!"

* * *

"Grover!" Juniper protested "Where are we going?"

"You'll find out." he answered, pulling on her hand.

"But… oh." Juniper stopped "Look."

Grover turned around "What?"

"We're underneath the mistletoe." Juniper observed quietly.

"Right. Um…"

Juniper giggled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Now where were we going, again?"

"Forget it. I'd rather be here." Grover grinned and kissed her back.

**Sorry that I suck at writing romance. I'm better at humor, and it shows. Review!**

**Nico: You're mean to me.**

**Me: I know.**


	4. Christmas Movies

**Thanks to my reviewers! I love it when I check my email and see new reviews!**

December 4:

_21 days until Christmas…_

Grover bit off a shard of aluminum can "Now what?"

"Let's watch a movie." Annabeth suggested "We've still got a few hours before lights out."

Rachel raised her eyebrows "Where?"

"We can use my cabin." Percy offered "I'm the only one there, so it'll be perfect."

"Why not my cabin?" Nico pouted.

Thalia whacked him playfully "'Cause your cabin is dark and depressing."

They stopped to borrow a mini TV set from the Hephaestus kids and crowded into the Poseidon cabin.

"Hmm…" Juniper scrolled through the list of movies. "How about A Charlie Brown Christmas? They have a tree that's almost one of the main characters!"

Annabeth shook her head "It's cute, but what else is there?"

"The Polar Express?"

"NO!" everyone else said at the same time.

Percy groaned "I've seen that movie at least ten times already."

Nico stole the remote "Um… maybe How the Grinch Stole Christmas? Wait, forget that. What about Home Alone?"

"OMG! I love that movie!" Rachel bounced up and down on a bed.

Grover finished the last of his aluminum can. "Anything else?"

Nico kept scrolling "A Christmas Carol? The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come is awesome."

"That's because he's creepy, just like you." Percy snatched the remote away.

Nico grinned.

Annabeth leaned onto Percy's shoulder "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer?"

Thalia sighed "Cheesy, but not as cheesy as It's a Wonderful Life." She pointed to the next one on the list.

"We're not getting anywhere." Rachel complained "Okay, everyone pick one movie they want to watch."

"A Christmas Carol." Nico nominated.

Juniper smiled "A Charlie Brown Christmas."

"Home Alone." Thalia said.

Annabeth laughed "Oh, Home Alone, definitely."

"Fine, Home Alone." Percy agreed.

"A Charlie Brown Christmas, just to make Juniper happy." Grover conceded.

Rachel tilted her head in thought "And for me… A Christmas Carol, but the Mickey Mouse version."

Annabeth closed her eyes, calculating "Okay. So that's two votes for A Christmas Carol, two votes for A Charlie Brown Christmas, and three votes for Home Alone. We're watching Home Alone."

Grover took the remote and selected 'play'.

"So… what flavor popcorn?"

Everyone groaned.

**So, if you have nothing to say in a review, tell me what your favorite Christmas movie is.**

**P.S. The part about The Polar Express is true. I've watched it multiple times in theaters, on TV, on rented DVDs, and even at school.  
**


	5. Let it Snow

December 5:

_20 days until Christmas…_

Rachel shivered and looked up. The sky above camp was a tranquil blue while gray storm clouds snowed on the surrounding areas.

"Rachel?" Annabeth came back into focus "Is something wrong?"

Rachel shook her head "Not really, it's just… I wish it would snow."

"I know. Mr. D still won't let the clouds in. He says it's bad for the strawberries." Annabeth rolled her eyes "Except we picked the last of the strawberries weeks ago."

"It snowed back home in the Big Apple every year."

"Lucky you. I live in San Francisco when I'm not at camp and it never snows."

"There's got to be a way to make Mr. D let it snow. It's happened before, right?"

"Well, yes. When he's in a good mood. But he's sort of annoyed that no one's injured or dying." Annabeth sighed.

"Oh. Maybe we can convince him somehow?"

"Convince a god? No one can do… wait, maybe…" Annabeth started running.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked, matching Annabeth's stride.

"I think there's someone that can persuade a god."

* * *

"Snow would be such a good idea." Drew told Mr. D.

His eyes glazed over a bit "Yes it would… wait, no! Young lady, are you trying to charmspeak a god?"

"No." she lied "But snow would be great to have. All nice and fluffy…"

Mr. D looked like he was having a headache "No… or yes… um…"

"Yes. It's a lovely idea." Drew smiled sweetly.

"I.. Fine." Mr. D decided "That's my Christmas present to you brats this year."

Drew ran outside "He said yes! He said yes!"

The rest of the campers cheered.

The clouds surrounding the camp began filtering in, and little flecks of snow drifted down.

It was as if someone flicked a switch to make everyone several years younger. They spun in circles, catching snowflakes on their tongues. Even Drew admired the way they looked as they landed on her new winter designer coat.

**Review!**

**P.S. To my fellow Thalico fans, I definitely wish I could put some in, but this takes place between The Last Olympian and The Lost Hero, so Thalia's fifteen almost sixteen and Nico's only twelve or thirteen. Yeah, so... maybe in a different story.  
**


	6. Frosty the Snowman

December 6:

_19 days until Christmas… _

Juniper patted down the last of the snow on her snowman. She stepped back to admire her work "It's Frosty the Snowman."

Thalia shaved off a layer of snow on her sculpture of a deer. "Snow_man_? Why can't it be Frostette the Snowwoman?"

Rachel watched both of them, amused, but didn't say anything.

"Fine." Juniper rubbed some green into the snowman using some moss and arranged pine needles on top as hair. "Now it's me."

"Hmm…" Grover mused "I always wondered how you'd look with a carrot nose."

Juniper cringed and turned to see Grover standing a few feet away. "I was just going to fix that."

Grover gently wiggled it out and packed some snow back in to look like a nose. "There."

Juniper made a face "My nose isn't that big!"

Rachel walked over "Here, I'll do it." Her hands moved over the snow, shaping it and melting it in the right places until it was a pretty decent representation of Juniper.

"Nice." Thalia commented "Can you do me?"

Rachel studied her carefully. "I think I could, but I'm not sure," she said finally.

"Try anyway." Thalia urged, handing her a snowball.

Rachel slowly piled it up next to Thalia's doe sculpture and it began to take shape of a girl sitting cross-legged in the snow.

Carefully, Rachel carved out the facial features and then the individual fingers.

"Pretty cool." Grover said when she had finished. **(A/N: Sorry for the unintended bad pun. You know, cool = cold = ice? Oh, forget it.)**

Rachel blushed. "Thanks, but it's not that great."

"Oh, it is." Percy assured her, joining the rest of them. Nico followed him.

A white version of Thalia was stroking the head of the deer in the snow.

Nico kneeled down next to it and looked it over. "Could you do me, too?"

Rachel threw her hands up in the air "Okay. Let's do all of us!"

"Really?"

She nodded "You guys can pack the snow and I'll sculpt out the details."

They set to work, while people stopped to watch them before continuing on their way.

"You know this is going to melt soon, right?" Grover asked, scooping up some more snow.

No one cared.

Even Annabeth showed up after her advanced archery class to help.

Finally, icy twins of themselves were sitting in a circle.

The setting sun made them sparkle, as if they were made out of crystal.

"Oh, wow." breathed Annabeth. "It's beautiful." And it was.

**Eh. Not my best, but I have to go do my homework now. Review!**

**P.S. And the 50th reviewer is... *drumroll* PurplePercabethPandaLover!**

**P.P.S. And I forgot to mention one of my favorite Christmas movies of all time in chapter 4: Unaccompanied Minors!  
**


	7. Sleigh Ride

**Another short chapter, but gimme a break. I have tons of homework.**

**Conscience: Or do you? Maybe you're just making up excuses because you're lazy! Hmm?  
**

**Me: No comment.  
**

December 7:

_18 days until Christmas…_

_Whoosh! _The makeshift sled made out of a shield skidded down Camp Half-blood Hill at top speed.

Juniper screeched and hung on until her knuckles were white.

"I'm beating you!" Katie Gardner called out, leaning forward to go faster.

"Do I look like I care?" Juniper whimpered.

She coasted to a stop at the bottom of the hill and pulled herself out shakily. "Oh my gods. I am never doing that again."

Grover grinned and helped her up "That's what you say every year."

"Well, this time I mean it."

"You say that every year too."

Juniper tried to remain serious, but she couldn't help cracking a small smile.

"My turn!" Connor (or was it Travis?) said, yanking the shield out of the snow and running up the hill. He started sliding down gleefully.

Thalia dragged the other shield up the hill and started down, but Travis (or was it Connor?) was in the way. She shrieked and yanked the sled to the side, narrowly missing him. She didn't miss the nearby snow bank though, crashing straight in.

Nico laughed "You okay?"

She nodded, but she blushed a little as she handed off the shield.

**Remember to review!**


	8. Ice Skating

**Thanks to all my reviewers! And since you guys got all hyper at the end of the last chapter (which wasn't meant to be Thalico, btw) I've decided I'm going to hint at it. But that's it, since, again, Nico's twelve and Thalia's fifteen.**

**And as for Piperson: They arrive at camp in the summer and leave on a quest. Then they build a boat to sail to Greece. **

**I don't really see how this could be immediately after The Lost Hero, because (1) Christmas is in the winter and (2) Percy is still here.  
**

December 8:

_17 days until Christmas…_

Percy opened his eyes "Yep. The ice is thick enough to be safe." He pulled Annabeth onto the ice despite her protests.

Rachel grabbed Annabeth's other hand. "Let's do that whip thing! Make a chain!"

Grover stumbled over, followed by Juniper, who was sliding along smoothly.

"Eeep!" he yelped "I'm falling!"

Juniper rolled her eyes and reached out to steady him "Now you're not."

Thalia coasted over semi-gracefully and grabbed Juniper's hand. Nico held Thalia's.

"Skate faster!" Annabeth called back.

"I- can't." Grover tripped and dragged everyone else down with several shrieks and complaints.

"Let's try again." Nico suggested.

Rachel looked at him questioningly "When did you become so optimistic?"

He didn't answer.

When everyone was standing up again (which took a very long time, believe me), they started forward, picking up speed as they went.

Faster…

And faster…

Nico let go and hurtled into a snowdrift, making a Nico-shaped hole.

"Whoa! I thought that only happened in cartoons!" exclaimed Percy.

Nico emerged after a little bit, grinning and shaking the snow out of the dark hair falling over his eyes.

Thalia was flung off the frozen canoe lake next, followed by Juniper, Grover, Percy, and Annabeth.

Rachel glided over to where they were all sprawled in the snow and doubled over in laughter.

"That's not fair!" Annabeth complained good-naturedly to Rachel as she got up "You don't have to smash into snow banks!"

Rachel smirked and crossed her arms. "Too bad. But we can do it again if you want."

And they did.

**I swear on the River Styx I'll have a longer and funnier chapter tomorrow. Really.**

**Oh, and review! I'm so close to 100! I can almost feel it! *reaches toward the light* Almost...**


	9. Non Alcoholic Eggnog

**Like I promised, this one's longer. It's sort of random, though, and Mr. D is sort of OOC. I'm sure you'll enjoy it anyway.**

**Once again, thanks to all my readers, those who review and even those who don't. *cough cough though you should cough cough***

**And a special shoutout to NessieWinsa, the 100th reviewer!  
**

December 9:

_16 days until Christmas…_

Mr. D poured himself a cup of eggnog. He raised it to his lips and…

"STOP!" Zeus commanded, teleporting into the big house.

Dionysus almost dropped the glass "OMT! What is your problem?"

"No alcohol, remember?"

Mr. D. sneered "It's _non-alcoholic_ eggnog. So there!"

Zeus smiled sheepishly "I knew that. But I'd better check just in case."

He poured himself a mug and slurped it heartily. Dionysus watched, annoyed. "Done?"

Zeus set the cup on the table and licked off his milk mustache "Okay. You can drink it now."

"Thank you." Mr. D said through gritted teeth. He lifted his glass again.

"Mr. D!" Grover exclaimed, bursting in "Phoebe the hunter was fighting Kelly from the Aphrodite cabin and Kelly got injured and it looks really serious maybe we should take her to the infirmary!" He stopped, out of breath.

"Well then do it!" Mr. D said, exasperated. "And stop bothering me! I want my eggnog!"

Grover rushed out and returned a minute later with some more campers carrying a stretcher. The Aphrodite girl laying on it was unconscious, but she kept muttering things like "Love is NOT worthless." and "Stupid hunters."

Mr. D groaned "Get out of here, all you brats! I need peace and quiet to drink my eggnog!"

They moved into an empty room, and he sighed in relief. He lifted his glass for the third time.

"Do you know where the extra ambrosia is?" Austin asked, nervously shuffling into the room.

"You're from the Apollo cabin aren't you? Isn't he supposed to have medicine stuff?" Mr. D screamed, getting more and more annoyed.

"Yes, well you see…" Austin stammered.

"I. DON'T. FREAKING. CARE. LET ME DRINK MY EGGNOG!"

Suddenly, another camper rushed into the room, knocking into Mr. D's arm.

The glass of eggnog flew out of his hand in slow motion.

"OMT!" Mr. D roared, except his voice was all distorted since it was in slow motion.

"Why is this in slow motion?" asked Austin very slowly.

The glass split in a bazillion little pieces when it hit the floor, splattering eggnog everywhere.

Time returned to normal.

"NOOOO!" Mr. D fell to his knees and sobbed "MY EGGNOG! CURSE YOU!"

He grabbed wildly at the container, but Zeus had drained most of it.

Apollo popped in "This calls for a haiku:

_Eggnog is all gone_

_Mr. D is heartbroken_

_He's also thirsty_

Mr. D chucked the empty carton at him and Apollo ducked. "Okay! I'm going!"

Everyone shut their eyes as he turned bright and disappeared.

Mr. D ran from the room and there was a silence.

"Well… that was weird."

**If you didn't get it already, OMT stands for Oh my titans, because the gods can't really say OMG, you know?**

**Mr. D: Oh. My. Titans.**

**Me: See? A perfect example.**

**Mr. D: That wasn't an example. I'm going to kill you!**

**Me: Eeek! *runs away, pauses, and turns around* ****And remember to review! *resumes fleeing*  
**


	10. Winter Wonderland

**You guys have serious Percabeth, Tratie, and Thalico obsessions. Really. Like "maybe you should go see a therapist and/or take up a hobby" obsessions. :D It's okay, I'm obsessed too.  
**

December 10:

_15 days until Christmas…_

_Tap. Tap tap tap._

Annabeth groaned sleepily and rolled over.

_Tap tap tap._

She squinted out the window, and there was Percy.

Groaning, she pulled herself out of bed and opened it. "Whaddyawantandwhattimeisit?", which is early morning talk for "What do you want and what time is it anyway?"

Percy grinned "Hurry up and get dressed, Wise Girl. I've got to show you something."

Annabeth yawned and brushed back her hair with her hands. All her siblings were still sound asleep.

She blinked sleepily and said "Okay.", which needs no translation.

She dressed hurriedly and splashed her face with cold water before walking outside.

"Look!" Percy took her hand and pointed out at Camp Half-blood.

It had snowed last night. The ground was covered with a layer of fluffy powder and the trees were dusted with white. It was so perfect it seemed unrealistic.

Annabeth barely noticed when Percy pulled her forward "Come on."

She stepped back "I don't want to ruin it."

He smirked "Too late. I ruined it walking over here."

"I don't want to ruin it more."

"People are going to step all over it anyway!"

"But why should I get to be the one that messes it up?"

"If it makes you feel better, I can make the snow hard enough to walk on." Percy shut his eyes and concentrated. Finally, he opened them. "Try taking a step."

Carefully, they stepped onto the snow together.

It stayed as perfect as ever.

"Are you happy now?" Percy asked grudgingly, as they walked towards the forest.

"Uh huh. Are you?"

"As long as you're happy."

She smiled sideways at him. "Really?"

"No. I was being sarcastic."

She glowered and he burst out laughing. "Just kidding. You should have seen the look on your face…" He tried to put his arm around her, but she twisted away.

"Nope." she smiled slyly "You've got to catch me first."

"Annabeth…" Percy protested, but she was already skipping away.

He groaned and chased after her.

Finally, out of breath, he sat down against a tree to take a break.

"Aw, come on Seaweed Brain, you can do better than that."

The air in front of him rippled as Annabeth took off her invisibility cap.

"No… fair… cap… hard… find…" Percy wheezed.

Annabeth knelt next to him and kissed him. "There. Feel better?"

"Yeah. Can you kiss me again, just in case?"

She rolled her eyes, but kissed him anyway. And she didn't really mind.

**I tried to make it cute and sweet without Percy and Annabeth being OOC. Tell me if you liked it.**

**And what do you want the characters to get for Christmas? I might have Secret Santas and Holiday Shopping coming up soon.**

**Percy: I want a raincoat.**

**Me: Why do you want a raincoat?**

**Percy: To stay dry.**

**Me: Okaaay... *eyes Percy strangely***

**Percy: What?**

**Me: Um, nothing. Remember to review!  
**


	11. The Rise of the Dead

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

December 11:

_14 days until Christmas…_

Annabeth buried her face in Percy's shirt. "I miss Luke."

Percy, being smart for once, didn't say anything. Instead he stroked her back.

Thalia leaned across the table "I know. Remember how when we were on the run, we would always get each other gifts, no matter what?"

Annabeth smiled "Yeah. And once, all you got was a chocolate bar."

"And I miss Zoe." Thalia sighed "We should've been friends."

"I can bring them back." Nico offered. "I talk to Bianca a lot."

"How about tonight?" Percy suggested.

Nico nodded. "Sure."

_That night…_

Nico poured some more Coke into the pit.

Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia watched nervously.

Nico glared at them "Stop making me nervous."

He threw in another Happy Meal before starting to chant in Ancient Greek.

Most of it was about memories and graves and ghosts. The stuff in the pit bubbled red.

Rachel shivered and pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders.

Suddenly, ghostly forms began to appear, barely there.

A girl stooped to the pool and drank thirstily until she appeared more solid.

"Bianca?"

Bianca's ghost smiled sadly "Merry Christmas, Nico. Look at you, you've grown so tall… and you're my age now."

Nico managed a happy expression "Yeah. Merry Christmas."

Some of the other familiar ghosts came forward. Nico sent the rest back.

"Luke!" Thalia exclaimed. She stepped forward to hug him, but her hands passed right through. "Oh…"

Luke grimaced "I'm dead. Sorry."

They all stood around awkwardly.

"Well." Zoe broke the silence and turned to Nico "Thy father is Hades, lord of death. Can he not grant us a chance to live again?"

Nico stepped back "I- I don't know. I'm lucky enough to get your spirits to come here."

They sat in a circle, talking, but the cheerful mood was marred by the fact that the dead would never fully come back.

**Well. That was depressing. I originally meant for all the dead people to regain their form for a little while and celebrate Christmas, but my story has a mind of its own.**

**Nico: And they say I'm emo...**

**Review!  
**


	12. All I Want for Christmas

**I'm so, so sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I was really busy. I'm behind by one day now, so I'll try to post another chapter later tonight.**

**Also, I noticed I haven't put many of the other campers into the story, so I'm trying to do that.  
**

December 12:

_13 days until Christmas…_

Rachel propped herself up on an elbow "Are you guys going to take the camp bus to the city for holiday shopping?"

"Eww. Shopping." Nico made a face.

Juniper and Katie gave him "boys are so immature" looks, not to be confused with "you are an idiot" looks.

Thalia traced the grains of wood on the picnic table with her finger. "Eh… maybe. What do you guys want for Christmas?"

"I don't really know. Maybe a Kindle? Or a Nook?" Annabeth said.

"Geek." Katie said teasingly.

Travis Stoll walked over and sat himself down "All I want are my two front teeth and a hippopotamus."

Katie laughed. "Go away."

"No, really, I meant it." he said with mock innocence.

Even Clarisse smiled "I definitely want Call of Duty: Black Ops."

"Yeah." Travis agreed. "Or Halo: Reach."

"Call of Duty is better than Halo."

"Is not."

"Is too."

The girls left them in a heated debate comparing weapons, graphic quality and etc.

"I think we should have Secret Santas." Juniper suggested.

"The whole camp or just the people we know?"

Rachel brightened "Let's do the whole camp and the gods, too!"

They ran towards the big house to ask Chiron.

Travis and Clarisse didn't notice them leave.

**So, Call of Duty: Black Ops or Halo: Reach?**

**Which do you think is better? I wish I could try out both, but my parents won't let me play "violent" video games since I'm a girl. :(**

**Review, and I might post another chapter later today.  
**


	13. Secret Santa

**Sorry, but I'm now two days behind. :( I've had some writer's block, so give me some ideas so I can make it to Christmas.**

December 13:

_12 days until Christmas…_

Zeus stepped forward pompously. "Well, as king of the gods, I think I should draw first."

Without waiting for anyone else's consent, he pulled a slip of paper out of the hat Chiron was holding.

Everyone else around the campfire watched.

Zeus only frowned and stuffed the slip in his pocket before going to sit back down.

Chiron passed around the hat for everyone else to draw.

Finally, once it was empty, the campers were sent back to their cabins and the gods teleported to Mt. Olympus.

None of them knew that this was going to be harder than expected.

***cackles* I'm not telling who got who yet. That's the next chapter:**

**Holiday shopping! Please review.**

**P.S. I might write a chapter for New Year's to make up for the delayed posts.  
**


	14. Holiday Shopping

**Yes! Another update. This chapter's better, I promise.**

December 14:

_11 days until Christmas…_

What should you buy for the Lord of the Dead?

Drew paused in front of a store window to check her reflection for a moment before continuing on.

Maybe something sparkly. Colorful and sparkly. And in pink… Surely the Underworld needed more cheer. It was always so dark and sad down there.

She shouldered her purse and walked down the sidewalk. Hades was lucky she was his Secret Santa.

* * *

Should he get her flowers? Didn't all girls like flowers? Especially a daughter of Demeter.

Travis pushed open the door to a florist shop and was instantly greeted by a short, wrinkled little man.

"Hello, there." he said, adjusting his glasses "Can I help you?"

"Could I get some flowers?"

"Are they for your girlfriend?"

Travis turned red. "It's not… She doesn't really…"

The old man smiled, as if enjoying an inside joke "Of course. Now what kind would you like?"

"Uh… Maybe those? They look pretty." Travis pointed to a vase of pink rose buds.

"Yes, yes." the clerk wrapped some up and set them gently in a box. "Anything else?"

"Not really…"

The man rang up his purchase. "That'll be twenty dollars." he winked "But I'll give you a discount. Hope you get the girl."

"That's not what they're for!" Travis tried to protest, but the florist just shooed him out the door with a smile.

* * *

"I want to buy a watch. Make sure it has an alarm on it."

"Where are your parents, sweetie?" the saleswoman questioned.

Artemis drew herself up to her full height. Being in her twelve year old form, however, it wasn't very high. "They dropped me off. Now I need a watch for my younger brother."

The lady tapped her long red nails "Do you have enough money?"

"Yes." Artemis snapped. "Stop treating me like a little kid. I'm older than you think."

The woman smiled unbelievingly and Artemis wanted to slap her. If only she knew the truth.

"All right, hon." she set a box on the counter.

Artemis picked through them until she found a golden digital one. "This one."

"It's gonna cost quite a bit…"

Artemis dumped a pile of drachmas in front of her. "Is this enough?"

The saleswoman gaped "Is that… Is that real gold?"

"Yes, it is. Is it enough?"

She nodded very slowly.

"Okay. Thanks!" Artemis picked up a bag and walked out of the store.

* * *

"Nine dollars." Thalia pushed the money towards the cashier, who popped a bubble loudly.

"Sorry. It's nine ninety nine."

"But the sign said it was only…"

"I'll pay for it, darling." a man drawled from behind her.

Thalia recoiled, her eyes blazing. "Get away from me you…" she launched into a tirade of names I shouldn't repeat, since this story is rated K.

He blinked, startled, and backed away.

Thalia gave him one last glare before paying for the shirt and leaving.

* * *

Percy checked his watch. 5:00. Time to head back to camp. He shifted the bag nervously and hoped Annabeth would like what he got her.

**Review!**

**YAY! I'm only one day behind!  
**


	15. Sleigh Hijacking

**I'm so sorry I didn't update, but my internet was down.**

**Thanks for putting up with me (most of you guys, anyway).**

**TheGrayEyedWiseOne, thanks for adding to the number of reviews. I was willing to let your first flame slide, but instead you got cocky and kept going:  
**

**(1) **_"It's the 14th, and you only posted 12! Plus, you story isn't that good. Spelling and grammar are big problems, and your chapters aren't descriptive enough. Really, read some stories by good authors to get an idea about how to write stories that are actually good."_

**Go read something else if you're so upset about my story. And spelling and grammar? Please point out where I messed up and I'll gladly fix it. It sounds like you're just trying t****o find something to complain about.**

**(2) **_"Yay! Now you're two days behind! Get your freakin' fingers over to the keyboard and start typing already! Is it really that hard? Discontinue this. It's not worth it if you don't do it every day. Hurry up! It's easy! I would have been on chapter 20 by now! Quick! This is not a joke, this is serious, and you've got to get to work!_"

**If you don't like my story, why are you still reviewing? ****Again, if you don't like it, don't read it. I explained very clearly that I was busy. I don't know about you, but I do my homework and study for tests.**

**Feel free to continue flaming if it make you feel better; it only adds to the number of reviews.  
**

**Best wishes,**

**-daughterofathena7**

**Now on with the story:  
**

December 15:

_10 days until Christmas…_

"It's got to be here somewhere." Travis pushed away another branch and gasped "Connor, come here!"

Connor came running "Did you find it?"

They fell quiet and gazed at the silver sled. Nearby, nine reindeer grazed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Travis grabbed the nearest reindeer and pulled at it.

Nothing happened.

"How do you make these things move?"

Connor shrugged and stepped in front of a different one "Here, girl."

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"Do you want me to check?" Connor smirked.

"Dude, that's just wrong. Pervert."

"It takes one to know one."

Eventually, they succeeded in dragging the reindeer into a line and harnessing them.

"I call driving!" Connor hopped into the chariot.

"I'm older." Travis argued.

"So?" Connor retorted. He picked up the reins and gave them an experimental flick.

"You're going to regret this." Travis warned.

The lead reindeer snorted and gently flew up. The rest followed smoothly.

_At a house somewhere…_

"Mommy, I can see the moon!" a random little girl squealed, squinting at the sky.

"Don't be silly, sweetheart, the moon doesn't show up at noon." her mother said impatiently.

The little girl glared and pointed at it "See?"

Her mother sighed and went to look "It's your imagination. That's just a plane."

"Humph."

_Back on Artemis' chariot…_

"Uh-oh."

Travis glared at his brother "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Connor held up his hands in surrender. Unfortunately, he let go of the reins.

The chariot tilted forward and began to free fall.

Just before it hit the ground, there was a flash and they were back at camp.

Artemis stood across from them, glaring.

"Don't say I told you so." Conner said.

Travis grinned "I told you so."

**Review!**


	16. Snowball Fight

**I'm trying really hard to catch up, so the chapters might be a little short.**

December 16:

_9 days until Christmas…_

"Hey, Prissy!" someone taunted.

Percy made the mistake of turning around, giving Clarisse the perfect chance to nail him in the face with a snowball. The rest of the Ares cabin guffawed at the sight of his snow covered face.

"Hey…" Because of the Styx, the only thing hurt was his pride.

He packed together another snowball and smacked Clarisse in the stomach.

She bent over, winded, while one of her siblings screamed "Snowball Fight!" before launching another one.

But Percy was already in motion, ducking and narrowly missing it.

Suddenly, a snowball whizzed past his ear and exploded on another Ares camper.

_What the…?_

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth was behind him, forming a pile of snowballs. Grover was close by, shooting one after another towards the Ares cabin.

"Retreat!" Grover bleated "We're outnumbered!"

"No we aren't." Rachel picked up two snowballs, handing one to Thalia.

The rest of the hunters pitched in and it escalated into total chaos.

Most of the Aphrodite cabin supported Ares just to be against the hunters.

Some of them, like Drew, mostly tried to dodge the flying snow.

The Hermes cabin just threw snowballs at random people for the fun of it.

In other words, they had a great time.

**Oh, and thanks to my reviewers! I now have over 200! Keep it up!**


	17. Christmas Carols

**OVER 250 REVIEWS! YAY!**

December 17:

_8 days until Christmas…_

The Apollo kids sat around the campfire, which burned gold with everyone's excitement.

As the players warmed up and tuned their instruments, the cabin leader took suggestions.

"Let's sing Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer!" someone called out.

"The Chipmunk Song!"

"White Christmas."

"I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas."

"Jingle Bells."

"Last Christmas."

"Santa Baby."

"Blue Christmas."

"All I Want for Christmas is My Two Front Teeth."

In the end, they all stayed up late singing until their throats hurt.

**What's _your _favorite Christmas song? Tell me in a review!**

**My favorites are:**

**-****Little Drummer Boy (so sweet)  
**

**-Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer (lol.)**

**-Mele Kalikimaka**

**-some others I don't remember right now...  
**


	18. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

December 18:

_7 days until Christmas…_

Annabeth reread the letter thoughtfully.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_I hope you're having a good time at Camp Half-blood. Your stepmother and I haven't heard from you in awhile and we want to know if you'll come home for Christmas. _

_We know that San Francisco isn't a good place for you, but it we would be happy for you to visit. _

_We all miss you, even the twins. Remember that you will always have a home here._

_Your father,_

_Frederick Chase_

She threw herself back on her bed and fingered the college ring on her necklace.

Most of the campers, even the year-rounds, were going home.

But she would put her whole family at risk.

Though they wouldn't admit it, her family resented her for every monster attack.

And if she stayed, what would she do?

She sighed and placed the letter in her trunk.

She'd write back later.

"What are you doing?"

Annabeth groaned and closed her eyes "Shut up, Percy. I'm trying to think."

"You think too much, Wise Girl."

"And you don't think enough, Seaweed Brain." she retorted.

He sat down next to her. The dining pavilion was quiet and empty except for them.

She had a fleeting thought of last summer, when they were celebrating his birthday in this very spot…

"So… What are you thinking about?" Percy interrupted her thoughts.

"Ways to get rid of you."

"Haha. Very funny. C'mon, out with it."

"My dad wants me to come home for Christmas."

"But you don't?" Percy guessed.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him "I don't know."

"You should. I'm going home to eat blue cookies."

"But…"

"Annabeth Chase," Percy put a finger on her lips to stop her "Go home to San Francisco. It'll make you happy, trust me."

"I- okay." she said, defeated.

"Good girl." he kissed her cheek.

Annabeth smiled.

Sometimes it's not a bad thing to listen to your boyfriend.

**I'm so close to 300 reviews! Give me a review as a Christmas present!**

**P.S. Happy Birthday to ****AnnieTheHedgeCat12!**


	19. Christmas Baking

**Two chapters in one day!**

December 19: 

_6 days until Christmas…_

"It smells good." Grover inhaled deeply and reached for a cookie.

Juniper smacked his hand and moved the tray to a different table "You don't get any. These are for dinner."

Grover pouted and slunk out of the kitchen.

Juniper watched him go, making sure he didn't take anything else.

"Juniper? Do you think we should use frosting or sprinkles?" Rachel asked.

"Huh? Oh. Um…"

"Just using sprinkles before baking them will be faster." Annabeth argued.

"But frosting looks _and_ tastes better." Rachel pointed out.

"Can't you two do both?"

"NO!" they said at the same time. Then they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Okay. Half and half."

They set to work making another batch of cookies.

"Apple or pumpkin pie?"

**What's your favorite Christmas treat?**

**A. Cookies! (snickerdoodles, sugar, gingerbread, etc.)**

**B. Pie! (apple, pumpkin, peach, etc.)**

**C. Candy! (peppermint bark, candy canes, etc.)**

**D. All of the above.**

**I like all of the above except for ****ginger****bread.**** I really don't like gingerbread for some reason.**

**Review!  
**


	20. White Elephant Part 1

**Short, but the next chapter makes up for it.**

December 20:

_5 days until Christmas…_

Rachel finished writing the last invitation and Annabeth examined it "Perfect. Who are we inviting to the party again?"

Percy found their list "Let's see… Besides us, we're also inviting Thalia, Nico, Grover, Juniper, Clarisse- Clarisse?"

Annabeth regarded him calmly "Yes, we're inviting her. She's not that bad, you know."

Percy grimaced, but resumed reading "Chris, the Stoll brothers, and Katie."

"That's quite a few people." Nico appeared in the doorway of Percy's cabin.

Annabeth consulted the list "There's only twelve! And besides, it's no fun doing a white elephant gift exchange with only a few people. Now help me deliver the invitations."

They were going to have so much fun tomorrow…

**Review!**


	21. White Elephant Part 2

**YAY! I'M ALL CAUGHT UP!**

December 21:

_4 days until Christmas…_

"I get to pick first!" Percy declared.

He looked over the pile of gifts, poking some and shaking others.

Finally, he selected a heavy one the size of a toaster and unwrapped the foil.

It was a fruitcake.

Percy examined it more closely and then recoiled "No way…"

"What?" Rachel asked, restraining her laughter.

He looked up, stricken "I think this is the same cake from last year."

Everyone started laughing really hard.

Between giggles, Juniper managed to remember it was her turn. She took one look at the fruitcake and decided to pick a new gift.

"Pick the small red gift bag." Clarisse whispered with an evil smile.

Juniper shivered "No thanks" and lifted a flat package, which turned out to be a bejeweled toilet seat.

Again, everyone cracked up and Connor, whose turn was next, stole it from her. "It's a work of art. I think I'll hang it on the wall of the Hermes cabin."

Thalia made a gagging sound "Eww."

Juniper didn't seem to mind that her gift was stolen. She just reached for another wrapped box.

Lifting the lid, she cringed.

A necklace was nestled in the velvet, which would have been nice if the necklace wasn't hideous.

The orange and purple flower pendant hung on a neon green cord.

"My eyes are bleeding." Travis moaned.

No one tried to steal it.

Annabeth decided to be brave and picked up the bag Clarisse pointed out.

She opened it carefully and paled "Oh my gods. What is that smell?"

Clarisse grinned "It's one of my brother's socks. I didn't think he'd miss it."

Annabeth dumped it out onto the floor "That's disgusting. Wait a sec…"

She nudged it with her foot and a corner of a five dollar bill peeked out.

Annabeth glared at Clarisse "Am I supposed to get that out?"

"If you want five dollars that bad."

Annabeth swallowed "I think I'll pass."

Nico picked up a parcel, only to find it leaking with something. He nearly dropped it.

"Don't." Percy warned.

Gingerly, Nico pulled off the wet wrapping to find a fishbowl. But not just any fish bowl.

The bottom was thick with coins: pennies, nickels, dimes, and even a few quarters.

Too bad they were all frozen into a huge chunk of ice.

"Oh, come on." Nico sulked "I get money, but I can't spend it until it thaws."

Annabeth wrinkled her nose "At least it's not in a smelly sock."

"Oh, I want that, by the way." Thalia carefully picked up the sock with the very tips of her fingers and pried the dollar bill loose.

Annabeth glowered at her before taking Nico's fishbowl.

"Hey!" Nico protested. He turned, took the sock from Thalia, and smiled triumphantly "It's been stolen twice, which means you can't steal it anymore!"

Thalia sighed and too singled out a brown paper bag containing an orange with a face drawn on the peel.

Everyone thought this was hilarious.

Rachel rolled her eyes and nabbed the fishbowl Annabeth was holding. "Second theft." she declared smugly "Now it's locked."

Annabeth sighed and selected a new box wrapped in gold and silver.

Thalia smothered a giggle and Annabeth looked at her suspiciously, "What?"

"Nothing. Just open it."

Annabeth obliged, but it was empty. "You gave me an empty box?"

"It's a very pretty box." Thalia defended while everyone else was in hysterics.

Travis opened up a really lumpy present and discovered a white elephant. Literally, a white elephant stuffed animal.

He set it down next to him and patted its head.

"Aww." Katie cooed.

Travis pushed it towards her "You can have it."

She stole it from him and hugged it. "I'm going to name you Peanut."

Travis got stuck with a tacky singing penguin wearing a scarf and hat.

Chris looked over all the unwrapped presents "Hmm… I think I'll take the box."

Annabeth handed it to him in a huff "Why does everyone take _my_ gifts?"

She looked at the three wrapped giveaways and picked the biggest one.

Without any carefulness like before, she just yanked off the wrappings.

It was a roll of paper towels.

Grover got a can of beans, which he promptly ate, can and all.

Clarisse looked over all the gifts before opening the last one.

She pulled off one layer of paper.

Then another, and another, and another.

Finally a single battery rested in her palm, with a label reading "Toy not included."

She groaned as everyone laughed.

Everyone filed out of the Poseidon cabin with a new piece of junk and many happy memories.

**So what have you gotten in a white elephant exchange?**

**P.S. Happy Birthday to jahfreenalam!**

**P.P.S. Happy Winter Solstice! The gods are meeting on Mt. Olympus right now...  
**


	22. Happy Birthday, Thalia?

**Percy: What am I supposed to do with the fruitcake from the last chapter?**

**Me: Um, eat it? Why are you asking me?**

**Percy: Well, you're the author. Can't you conveniently write it out of the story?**

**Me: But what if I enjoy watching you suffer?**

**Percy: *glares***

**Me: Okay, okay. And Happy Birthday, Thalia!  
**

December 22:

_3 days until Christmas…_

"Is it still your birthday?" Rachel asked.

Thalia fiddled with her bracelet "No, not really. I'm fifteen almost sixteen right now. I should be in my twenties. And I don't feel like either."

Rachel still looked confused, so Thalia explained further "I was twelve when I came to camp." She went quiet.

"And?" Rachel prompted softly "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No. It's all right." Thalia blurted out the whole story before she could help it.

"We -Luke, Annabeth, and I- were injured and moving slowly. Annabeth was only seven. She was scared, just like any other little kid. I told them to get to camp while I fought the hellhound chasing us. Luke didn't want me to do it on my own. He wanted to fight to the death by my side. But I wouldn't let him." her voice caught, but she continued. "I told him to take Annabeth to camp with Grover. But I was sick of running. I wanted to stand my ground, you know?"

Rachel nodded.

"I was losing, dying, but my father… he had pity on me and turned me into a tree."

"Thalia's pine." Rachel whispered.

"Yeah. I was like that for six years. At first, Annabeth visited me every day, telling me about her day. I think it hurt too much for Luke. And then Annabeth visited once a week. Once a month. Once in a blue moon."

"But you left the tree, didn't you?"

"Mhmm. Luke," she stopped again "He poisoned my tree... And it hurt."

Rachel had the strange feeling that Thalia didn't mean physical pain, but she didn't say anything.

"The Golden Fleece brought me out. In chronological time, I would be eighteen. I still felt twelve, though, and I looked somewhere in between. Apollo told me I was fifteen."

"The Great Prophecy."

"Exactly. I didn't want to turn sixteen. I was afraid. My fatal flaw was a hunger for power, and I was scared Kronos would use it against me."

Rachel looked thoughtful "So you joined the Hunters."

Thalia hesitated "Yes and no."

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"I've never told anyone, but I think they suspect. The first time I met Zoe, we had a big fight. I refused to become a hunter."

"It was because of Luke, wasn't it?" Rachel said, as if reading her mind.

"Uh-huh. Joining the hunters would be leaving him. Zoe said that I would regret it, that men always let you down. I should have listened. She was right."

Thalia took a deep breath "Luke betrayed us. He betrayed me, but I was too stubborn to admit it. I kept thinking he would come back. He would realize his mistake. But he didn't. That's what I realized on Mt. Tam. So I joined the hunters, a day before my sixteenth birthday. That was a few years ago."

They were both quiet.

"You should still have a party." Rachel said out loud, breaking the silence.

"But I'm not going to get any older."

"You never had a Sweet 16, did you?"

"No…"

"Oh well. But you could still quit the Hunters right?"

"Yeah." For some reason Thalia thought of Nico, but she pushed him out of her mind.

She would be fifteen forever. She was sure of it.

_Meanwhile..._

Percy looked at the fruitcake mournfully. Suddenly it disappeared in a poof of glitter.

"Yay!" he shouted "No more fruitcake!"

**Thaluke AND Thalico. And a pretty long chapter. And I got rid of the everlasting and indestructible fruitcake! **

**Review and congratulate me on my accomplishments!**


	23. Home For The Holidays

**Thanks to my reviewers, especially ripped-up army jacket. (Are you happy now?)**

December 23:

_2 days until Christmas…_

"Are you going to say goodbye?" Annabeth shifted her weight and hefted her suitcase.

Percy shook his head "Not yet. I have to give you something."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a delicate silver locket "Come here."

He fastened it around her neck, his fingertips brushing her skin, which still made her feel as fluttery as when they first met.

She pried it open carefully and… it was empty.

He must have seen the look on her face, because he laughed "The boy can buy it, but the girl gets to decide who she puts inside."

"Oh, it's you." Annabeth hugged him tightly.

She finally let go and handed him a small frame decorated with seashells.

The picture inside showed them together at the Washington Monument.

Annabeth was holding the camera out to take the picture and Percy's head was turned to the side as he kissed her cheek.

They were both laughing and smiling as if they couldn't be happier.

"This one can't be ripped up, like the one you had of me at Meriwether." Annabeth said.

"You still remember?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes "I'm a girl. I remember everything."

Below them, Argus honked the horn on the camp van.

"Yeah. So..." Percy searched for something to say "Bye, I guess. You'll be back at camp by New Year's, right?"

"Of course." Annabeth kissed him before he could react "I'll miss you."

"Me too. And maybe… one day we'll celebrate Christmas together."

Annabeth smiled "I'd love that."

She lifted her suitcase, gave him one last look, and headed down the hill.

Percy kept waving until the van disappeared.

**A bit ooc, but sweet nonetheless. Review!  
**


	24. Twas the Day Before Christmas

**Happy Christmas Eve!**

**Thanks to my readers, especially those who review! *cough because you should cough cough*  
**

December 24:

_1 day until Christmas…_

"Mom! I can't find my stocking!" Percy complained.

Sally poked her head out from the kitchen "It's in the box with the ornaments, honey. Paul, go help him, would you?"

Paul took shoved another blue cookie in his mouth and walked into the living room, where Percy was digging through a large cardboard box.

"Here it is." Paul pulled the sea green stocking out of the box.

* * *

"What have you been up to?" Annabeth asked, squatting so that she was at eye level with Bobby and Matthew.

"We picked a tree!" Bobby announced.

"But I found it first." Matthew said.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Why don't we go make cookies for Santa?" Annabeth suggested.

"Chocolate chip." Matthew decided.

"Santa likes sugar cookies better." Bobby argued.

Annabeth stepped in between them. "How about Snickerdoodles?"

"Okay!" they chorused, trying to beat each other into the kitchen.

Annabeth watched them go with a smile.

It was good to be home.

* * *

Olympus bustled with activity as satyrs and nymphs hurried around.

A huge pine tree, courtesy of Demeter, was displayed in the throne room. Piles and piles of gifts wrapped in colorful paper and ribbon were stacked underneath.

"Can I open one?" Aphrodite pleaded. "Please, Daddy?"

Zeus gave her a strange look "Um, no."

Artemis teleported from Camp Half-blood with a disdainful sniff "I'd rather be with my hunters, but they say Christmas is supposed to be a time for 'family'"

She flicked her hand and added another layer of ornaments to the tree: silvery stars.

It rested on top of orbs of water, skulls, peacock feathers, miniature wreaths, grape clusters, metal chain links, sparkly pink hearts, and plenty of other strange things.

The poor tree looked like a mess, but none of the gods noticed.

Apollo was leaning back in his throne with his earbuds in, asleep. Aphrodite took the opportunity to give him a full makeover while Artemis watched disapprovingly.

Ares started sharpening a butter knife from the dinner table.

Hera strode over to him and yanked it away "Would you please stop playing with the cutlery? We need it for tomorrow's dinner."

Ares glared and Hestia rolled her eyes "Seriously, do you guys ever give it a rest?"

"Of course, little miss let's-avoid-all-conflict has something to say." Ares snorted.

Hestia opened her hand and the fire behind her flared threateningly.

Poseidon sent a burst of water into the fire, causing it to splutter "Would you two please not fight? It's Christmas, for the titan's sake."

"Give it up, Barnacle Beard." Dionysus growled "It's not going to happen."

Athena sighed "I never thought I'd say this, but the old drunk is right. We're never going to get along."

Bessie mooed in agreement.

Hestia just shook her head and went back to tending the fire.

"Back to the subject" Hera interrupted briskly "We are going to act like a _civilized_ family and open the presents tomorrow _together_. And then we'll have Christmas dinner. Won't that be fun?"

Hephaestus snorted and continued tinkering with bits of wire.

Hermes' cell phone beeped loudly. He changed it into a Blackberry and texted busily.

Hera glared around the throne room "Won't we have fun?"

Aphrodite blew on her nails to dry them "I wish."

Ares laughed as Hera's face contorted in rage.

She whirled on him "We are going to have a good Christmas as a family."

They were family, all right. One big, demented family.

And you think your relatives don't get along...

**I'M SO EXCITED FOR CHRISTMAS!**

**Review!  
**


	25. Christmas

**Merry Christmas, and I hope you enjoy:  
**

December 25:

_0 days until Christmas…_

"Wake up! Wake up!" Bobby and Matthew burst into Annabeth's room and started jumping on her bed "Wake up! It's Christmas!"

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." Annabeth allowed herself to be led into the living room.

Matthew and Bobby pounced on their gifts and tore the wrapping to shreds.

"It's LEGO Star Wars!"

"And a PS3 game!"

Annabeth shook her head at them and opened her own gifts.

A 3-D architecture program from her parents… a sketchpad from her little brothers…

There was a shimmery gray t shirt from Thalia…

She touched her locket. And a necklace from Percy.

* * *

"What's this?" Hades lifted the lid of the box and shrieked.

It was a sparkly pink disco ball.

* * *

"So you got me a watch?"

Artemis nodded "You're always late for sunrise."

"But I wanted an iPhone 4!" Apollo grouched.

Artemis sighed.

"Look what I got!" Ares bragged, holding up a polished black switchblade.

"I knew you'd like it, honey." Aphrodite cooed.

Hephaestus pointedly looked the other way.

Hestia grimaced at her bottle of flame retardant while Hermes smothered a smile.

"Did you seriously get me this?" Zeus asked.

Hera smiled sweetly "Uh-huh. The Guide to a Better Marriage."

Zeus groaned.

* * *

"Katie? I think it's for you." Mr. Gardner handed his daughter a box.

She frowned "That's funny."

The label read:

_To: Katie Gardner_

_From: Anoneymos_

She suddenly smiled "Travis…"

Only he wouldn't even bother to look up the correct spelling of anonymous.

She pulled off the ribbon and lifted the lid with a gasp.

It was a bouquet of pink roses. They were a bit wilted, but it was sweet all the same.

* * *

Travis sighed in relief "Thanks for delivering them, Dad."

Hermes patted him on the back "Anytime."

"Bring us rats next time!" George reminded.

Martha bit him "Shut up, George. You're ruining their father-son moment."

* * *

"An aquarium! Thanks so much!" Percy said.

Sally and Paul smiled "We knew you'd like it."

* * *

"I don't want ham. It's made from pig, which is almost the same thing as boar." Ares stated.

Hera plopped a slice on his plate and he edged away from it.

Dionysus sighed and gulped another mouthful "Iffoo."

He swallowed "It's food."

"I'm still not eating it."

**Please don't take me off story alert yet! I might still have a chapter coming for New Year's!**

**Review!  
**


	26. Extras

**I decided not to have a chapter for New Year's. This is a Christmas story. Maybe I'll do a New Year's oneshot.**

* * *

A note from the author:

**It's hard to believe the story's over, isn't it?**

**Lots of thanks to my reviewers: Oblivious. Day'Dreamer, thedancingprincess, PJATOSROCKS09, AnimalBuddy32, Ferguson-Goddess-of-Annoyance, KrspaceT, jahfreenalam, child of athena56, akoayphilipino, Dusty5454, ...it, The Gummy Bear OverLord, omgromance, Fidelis Et Espoire A Noel Dy, AnimalBuddy32, TheGrayEyedWiseOne, percy'shellokitty32, onnah, lmb111514, Nicalette101, BookWorm.134, Daughter of Zeus, Alessa-Daughter of Athena, Fanfic Wolf, Aleria14, PurplePercabethPandaLover, MythologyLuver, Ragan, WhEnAlLhOpEsFaLlS, NinjaWriter1234, peace-love-paramore101, Neeecole66, TwistedGreekNerd, minite, brennadaughterofhades13, alissadaughterofdemeter14, Bianca-Skittles, Crazedbookfan14, PERCABETH4EVAH, Daughter of Hestia, Dremmenga, , Dremmeng, Rane Aire, NessieWinsa, Nicalette101, pommergirl12345, Cwknight, PJO-HP-Warriors-luver, twilightlover11753, anoymous, RMWatanabe, Aleria14, AnnieTheHedgeCat12, I LUV PJO, Zoe de Angelo, .XxX, redrose97, , Blown, bubble drizzle, Annie, Jamie Daughter of Artemis, englishllamahearder, Paintball Girl, Son of Hades21, RickRiordanfan22, Manguy, waterpoloplayer, MidnightRose24, Cookie Puppy, AlxLuvs2lol, Paigeeykins, HawkstarZero , xXPercidiaJacksonXx, The Critic, InvestigatingLove78, BlueBirdOfDelphi, Ana, ravenclawprincess01, Degrassigirl89, SmileyKylie17, HollytheKitty, Unsuspected, chocolate rules333, Mystical Beings, anime-lover10, britishmexi27, Idon'thaveamembership, Degrassilover89, Dontforget2RememberMe, PercabethEternalLove, Anonymous, Daughter of Hypnos, DaughterOfAthena, sadieliz989, courixoxo, Azure Lynx, awsomeness, ppppppiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee, ripped-up army jacket, Tsuna1997, christmaslover519, MOJO8096, dance is a spork, eclipseoftheheart17, 103snowballs, Numbah 175, Tonyaos, electric blue eyes, astrOSheep, Coqui's Song, bubbly chick, Spartan 117, Percabethlover, Ilovperabeth, ****bookADDICT6, The person, sugarrush12, ARedRose4Me, bookADDICT6, Wa-hoo, MyChemicalRomanceRocks, prplesockerstar, salem silverthorn, Jake the Drake, and xoxolover893, Converse101, C.C Cat, esthersim714, Daughter of Apollo12, and all the other reviewers and readers that didn't leave a name.**

**(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****LOTS OF COOKIES FOR YOU GUYS! (::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)**

**Thanks for sticking with me, even when I updated late.**

* * *

**So that's it!**** Go ahead and read some more of my stories until next year, where I might do Christmas Countdown for a different fandom.  
**

**P.S. For those of you that asked, ooc means out of character. Ex. Kronos having a hysterical breakdown. That probably wouldn't happen, so Kronos is OOC.**

**P.P.S. If I didn't use your idea(s), don't take it personally. I'd put it all into the story if I could, but I can't.**


	27. Tis the Season to be Random

**It's been a year since I've written this story which means... IT'S CHRISTMAS AGAIN!**

**And with Christmas comes another Christmas countdown, this time for the Harry Potter fandom.**

**Nico: Oh, good. So does that mean you won't torture me anymore?**

**Me: Hmmm... Heroes of Olympus... the possibilities.**

**Nico: Don't do that. You're scaring me.**

**So head on over to my profile page and check out my Christmas story, called "'Tis the Season to be Random" (for lack of a better name). Please? I'll love you forever if you do.**

**Percy: Can I have a new raincoat?**

**Me: Um... why?**

**Percy: I lost the one you gave me last year, and now I'll get wet if it rains.**

**Me: Okaaay.**

***silence***

**Me: Yeah, this is awkward. I'm going now. *walks away* Who has the fruitcake from last year? I need it in my new story!**


End file.
